


If I Believe

by sanjariti



Series: The Tales of Themyscira [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, In Love and in Denial, and fighting, dc x marvel crossover, lots of action also lots of love, slowburn????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Following the events in "Song of Themyscira", will Diana, James, and you be able to work together to do what is right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the unfinished sequel to SoT that I have decided I want to finish and am determined to get the rest of it done! please let me know what you think of it, i appreciate your feedback and comments! xx caro

_ James.  _ It was the only thought racing through her mind as she helped him into her apartment. Blood dripping everywhere as she lead him to the couch, where he laid down, groans and whimpers passing through his lips.

Y/N tended to his wounds, ignoring every passing groan and cry as she bandaged him up. He could barely speak, and she was glad. She didn’t know what she would do if he tried to explain himself. She spent the early morning hours by his side, giving him water to drink before she went about redressing his injuries. 

Once the clock struck seven, she left him. Y/N carried about her day to day activities, as if she didn’t have a wounded demigod healing on her sofa. James watched her intently as she went about the apartment; he had missed her, but he couldn’t find the nerve to say a word to her. Besides, he knew she was overwhelmed with his presence. The way she avoided his gaze, never directing a single word in his direction; she was doing her best to stay strong, and he admired for it.

Once she had gathered her things for the day, she went up to the door, grabbing her coat and bag. She glanced back at him, her eyes meeting his for the first time that morning. He smiled, hoping she would finally fall, but he was mistaken, as always. She turned around, opening and shutting the door behind her, without saying a word to him.  _ This should be fun, right? _

He spent the day lying there, helpless. He stared at the ceiling of her apartment for what felt like years, until he heard the lock clicking. He tried to raise his arms up, yelping out of pain when he couldn’t. Y/N walked in, shutting and locking the door behind her.  _ It’s now or forever hold your peace.  _

“Y/N, dove. Let… let me explain-”

“Shut up.” James’ mouth was wide open, his words caught in his throat as he watched her leave him, heading for her bedroom. She slammed the door shut, and he threw his head back against the pillows. 

She came out after a few hours, strolling into the kitchen while James attempted to sit up; once again failing because of the pain. He groaned, catching her attention. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure the demigod hadn’t fallen. She rolled her eyes when she heard him whine loudly.

“Y/N, please.”

“Nuisance.” She muttered under her breath, grabbing the food she placed on the counter. She walked back to her room, shutting the door once more. 

And so it went, a wordless back and forth banter between the two. James pleaded with her every chance he got, only to have harsh glares and growled curses thrown at him. Y/N was beyond upset - she was pissed. James knew it, and yet he continued to beg her. He knew she had every right to be upset with him, but he also knew he couldn’t let her believe any lies Diana could have told her.

“Y/N, just listen to me, please!” She stopped cutting her apple, balling her hands up into fists as she tried to calm her breathing. 

A week had just passed, and James was still there, in her apartment. The demigod was fully healed, and it bothered Y/N that he had not even one single scar on him. She really wanted to leave him some. 

She turned around to face him, twirling the knife in her hands as she locked eyes with him.

“Do you want me to chop your tongue off?” She watched his eyes widen before he slowly sunk down onto the sofa, and she couldn’t help the small smile tugging at her lips. She finished cutting the fruit before walking back to her bedroom, muffled groans of frustration following her. 

* * *

 

The weekend brought no progress and James had run out of options. He didn’t know what else to do. He finally bathed himself, wincing every now and then from the strain he had put his body through. After cleaning himself up, he noted the terrible condition he had left Y/N’s furniture in. Thus, he took it upon himself to fix the problem. 

A few hours later, he finally finished rearranging the furniture, priding himself in the choices he made. The new leather shined under the sunlight peering through the window, and as he was about to take a seat, the door opened. James turned to face Y/N, hoping to present his gift to her. 

The Amazon was setting down her things when she felt his gaze on her. She rolled her eyes, moving to go to the kitchen, when something shiny caught her eye. She looked over to where he stood, noting how her old furniture was missing. She couldn’t stop herself this time.

“You’ve really gone and done it this time, haven’t you? Who the fuck do you think you are to change my stuff as you please?” Y/N wanted to reel back after using the harsh language, but her pent up anger could not be controlled any longer.

“You think just because I healed you, you can try and return the favor by fixing something you ruined? You honestly think this is going to change anything, you bastard?” She slammed her fist against the tabletop, feeling the wood splinter under the impact. James continued to watch her, his feet rooted to the spot. 

“Are you just going to stand there? You’ve been begging to talk to me, and here we are, and you can’t even say anything to defend yourself! You’re weak for a demigod. I expected more from someone as renowned as you, son of Ares.” Y/N hissed, her anger lighting a hellbent fire within her. She made a move towards him, but she stopped herself. 

_ She couldn’t do this. She’d be just like him if she did anything. She was nothing like him. _

“Y/N, please. Will you just let me explain what happened?”

“No.” She didn’t even consider his words before her answer came out.

“Y/N, please.”  _ He was begging her again. _

“If you lie to me, I’ll kill you. I mean it.” She met his gaze, and she could tell he understood just how serious she was. He nodded his head, stepping to the side, motioning to the new sofa. “No.”

“Fair enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and excuses - what is there left to do?

James watched Y/N slightly relax, maintaining her distance from him.

“What are you waiting for? Start talking.” She hissed, her glare piercing his heart.

“After I escaped, I went to Rome. My most loyal men were waiting for me there and together, we returned to Ares’ isle and fought him. For the past six months. It was a bloodbath, Y/N. I knew he was not going to stop until he saw through with yours and Diana’s death, so I had to do something.” His gaze had fallen to his hands, and he watched them shake lightly as he spoke. The memories of the fighting overtaking his thoughts.

“Then what?” Her voice pushed through the memories, reminding him he was safe - for the most part. James looked up and he thought that he saw a spark of concern in her eyes.  _ Focus.  _

“I beat him. Physically. He managed to escape, thanks to Hades, but he was wounded. Worse than I’ve ever seen. His healing takes time, especially when his injuries are deep. I don’t think he’ll return until he is at full strength, which will take a few months. We don’t have a lot of time, Y/N, and I need all the help I can get.” His pleading tone caught them both by surprise, but James didn’t care anymore; he was desperate.

“What makes you think I’m going to help you, after what you’ve done to me? To my sisters? To the rest of humanity? You’re a lunatic.”

“Then don’t help me, I’m not going to beg you. But if you won’t, then take me to Diana. I need her help if I’m going to kill my father.” His solemn expression did nothing to convince Y/N. How could she trust a murderer?

“Why do you need Diana?” Her voice was quiet, nonetheless strong. 

“She’s the God Killer, Y/N. She will be able to finish him, once and for all.”

“Why couldn’t you do it? You’re just like her.” Her confused expression told James everything. 

“She was meant to kill him, Y/N. Didn’t you know that?”

“No.” It was all she could say in the moment. She was stunned.  _ Why didn’t I know about this?  _ The silence surrounding them hung heavy in the air, and James could tell Y/N was taken aback by his words. He slumped back in his seat, running his hands through his hair.  _ What have I done? _

“I will need to think this over.” Y/N didn’t even look at him after she spoke; instead, she rushed off to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. 

_ What’s just happened? Is he even telling the truth? What if Diana tries to kill him? Oh god, what if she tries to kill me?  _

Y/N could barely focus; her thoughts were eating away at her. She had to tell Diana, but at the same time, she knew if she did, she was risking James’ life. 

_ Why does that even matter? He is a murderer. A liar. He betrayed you. Used you.  _

“I have to tell Diana.” 

* * *

A few days had passed since James had spoken to Y/N, and she had yet to tell him what she had decided. She was actively avoiding him once again, but he let her be. He wasn’t about to push her anymore; she had already reached her breaking point, and he didn’t want to further upset her. 

Y/N was in the museum’s archives, searching the aisles of files for information on her exhibition. She spotted Diana in one of the rows, and she hid behind one of the pillars, her breath caught in her throat. 

She hadn’t spoken to Diana in months, refusing to acknowledge everything that happened to them. Y/N knew it was wrong to let her sister suffer alone, but Y/N knew her resolve would crumble if she had let Diana in. She had to stay strong, even if it meant abandoning Diana in her time of need. 

Finally collecting up her courage, Y/N made her way down the aisle, pretending to search the files only a few feet away from Diana. She felt her look her way, but she kept her gaze trained on the sheets in front of her.

“Y/N?” Her name hung, dead weight in the air. She slowly turned, facing Diana. Her smile was tight, and she could see the pain behind it. 

“Diana.” Her name came out harsher than she had meant it, but it was enough. She ran up to Y/N, pulling her into a tight embrace. She could hear the quiet sobs as Diana held onto her, her arms tight against her back. “Diana, it’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Her words were muffled, yet they still broke Y/N’s heart.  _ How could I have done this to her? _

“Diana, please.” Y/N pulled away slightly, and she could see her pain reflected in Diana’s eyes. She wiped away some of Diana’s tears, watching as her sister leaned into her touch. “I know there is much we have yet to discuss, but I need your help with my exhibition. Can I stop by later tonight?” 

Diana nodded, still at a loss for words as she held her sister. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, yes, it’s fine. I’m more than happy to help.” She smiled, dropping her hands to her sides as they stood together. 

“Well, I must be going. I still have a mountain of research to sift through. I’ll see you tonight, sister.” Y/N smiled before turning, knowing that her words would not be enough for Diana. They would have to talk about what happened, sooner or later.  _ Right now, I prefer later. _

* * *

James was skimming through the channels on the tv when he heard the familiar sound of the door’s lock clicking. He sat up on the couch, shamelessly stretching as Y/N walked in. 

“Really? This isn’t your home. Put a shirt on,  _ please _ .” She groaned, throwing the shirt she found on the counter at James. “I don’t need to walk in on all of… whatever that is.” She waved her hands in his direction, scrunching her face up in disgust. 

James smiled, chuckling as he slipped the shirt on over his head. He stood up, walking over to the kitchen, where Y/N was sifting through her mail on the counter.

“So, have you come to a decision, dove?” He tossed an apple up in the air, watching Y/N tense up at his words.

“I still despise you, moron. And yes; we’re seeing Diana tonight.” James almost choked, causing Y/N to giggle as she watched him tear up a little.

“What-what? We are?” He looked at her in disbelief, his blue eyes wide.

“Yes, idiot, are you deaf? Get ready. We’ll be leaving soon.” 

* * *

 

The atmosphere in the elevator was tense as they rode up to Diana’s floor. Y/N could tell the demigod was nervous; he was shifting around, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket, running his hands through his hair. 

She was equally terrified, even if she thought she was hiding it. James could see the way her gaze shifted from her hands to the numbers on the elevator. She kept biting her lip, and James knew that was a sign she was nervous. 

Once they made it out, they walked painstakingly slow down the hall. Upon reaching her door, Y/N knocked, stepping back. James watched her rest her hand on her hip, where he had seen her conceal a dagger earlier.  _ What is she planning?  _

James was distracted by the sound of the door opening; he stood up straight, his hands balled up into fists, a flood of painful memories returning as he locked eyes with Diana for the first time since the battle.

Diana smiled, glancing between the two before settling her gaze on James. Y/N looked up at him as well, confusion clouding her thoughts as she heard Diana speak.

“I’ve been expecting you -  I was wondering when Ares’ son would show up at my doorstep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate all feedback and comments! just don't ask for updates :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana must tell the truth - but what will it cost you?

You are stuck. Rooted to the spot. She watches James stroll right through Diana’s front door, as if he hadn’t committed grievances against her. She watches Diana step to the side, motioning for her to come in.

You are stuck. She sees herself moving, walking into the apartment she used to see all the time. Yet, she can’t feel anything. She’s numb.

She watches Diana walk to the kitchen, while James tells her to sit down. You go through the motions, but she’s stuck. 

She’s stuck on the fact that her sister just said she was expecting them. She’s stuck on the fact that Diana was waiting for their sisters’ murderer to show up at her front door, with her by his side. She’s stuck because she doesn’t understand. _ How is any of this happening? _

Diana returns to the living room, two empty glasses and a bottle of wine in hand. Her glass is already sitting on the table, untouched. You watch her serve them their own glasses, handing James one, as if they’re old friends. 

You are stuck. She wants to scream at the top of her lungs. She wants to breathe. She wants to understand. No. She _ needs _ to understand.

“What did you mean when you said you were expecting us?” Her voice breaks the silence among them, and both Diana and James look at her. Their gazes are soft, as if they’re trying to be gentle with her.  _ Why? _

“Just that, Y/N. I was wondering when the demigod would arrive.” She looked over at James, who was too entranced with his wine to bother paying attention.

“Why?” Your confusion was obvious, and Diana knew it was now or never.

“Because it means it’s time, darling.” 

You simply stared, at a loss for words as you heard only Diana’s in your thoughts.  _ Time? Time for what? _

“You never told her, Diana. No one ever did, apparently.”

“There was a reason for that, you ignorant moron.” Diana sneered, glaring at James. She faced you once again, noting you were still at a loss.

“Don’t worry, love. I have much explaining to do for you to understand.”

* * *

Diana came to Man’s World with a purpose. To end the war. The war to end all wars. Her mission, her goal, was to end Ares, once and for all.

When they finally met, face to face, Diana’s heart broke. Ares proved her worst fears to be true, and she was devastated. She held so much faith in Zeus’ creations, and that was all shattered the moment Ares showed her just how vile Man could be, without provocation.

Her brokenness and anger pushed her against Ares - she knew she had to save humanity, and the only way to do so was to finish the god of war. And so they fought. And Diana won. 

Or so she had thought.

Three decades of relative peace passed before another war broke out in Man’s World, and Diana knew she had failed. She came to Man’s aid once again, saving them from further pain and hardship than they had already endured.

Infuriated,  and lost, Diana sought out answers from her mother, Hippolyta. 

Her appearance in Themyscira surprised some, but not all. It was not unusual for the princess to return from Man’s World, but the Amazons knew something was astray when Diana demanded to see the queen.

* * *

“I’ve failed you. I’ve failed humanity. I’ve failed all of us.” Her voice echoed quietly in the massive hall, her mother perched on her throne, tears glinting faintly in the corners of her eyes.

“You’ve done no such thing, Diana.” 

“Why did I not succeed, Mother? He should be gone. Yet humanity continues to harm themselves, letting the innocent and guilty die together.” Diana’s head hung low, her hair covering her face as she wept, unable to hold back her sentiment any longer. 

Hippolyta rose from her throne, descending to where her daughter stood. She took her into her arms, as she once did many years ago, and held her tight against her chest.

“My Diana. Man does not deserve you, nor your tears. They never have, and they never will. And yet, you were made to be their salvation, and you alone.” Diana looked up, meeting her mother’s soft gaze as they held onto one another.

“Their salvation?”

“You did not kill Ares because it is not your time. Diana, you are the God Killer. You cannot leave humanity defenseless in their time of need. Until their safety is guaranteed, you will not succeed. It is not time yet.”

“How can their safety be guaranteed when I cannot succeed, Mother?” Diana pulled away, further upset by her mother’s words.

“Until your equal can take your place, and protect Man’s World as they are meant to, you cannot stop Ares. Your death is Man’s salvation, Diana.”

* * *

Diana approached you slowly, watching your dazed expression grow more confused with every passing moment. She kneeled in front of you, taking your hands in her own. You met Diana’s gaze, tears threatening to fall as you looked at one another.

“Since the beginning, you knew. Your coming to Man’s World was not by chance. It seems your turn at the helm is fast approaching, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate all feedback and comments!!!! <3333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is now known, and it is inevitable. What is there left to do but prepare for the inevitable?

_ There is no possible way.  _

Those five words plagued your mind as you wordlessly stared at Diana and James. The two demigods were watching you, worry and concern clouding their eyes as they waited for her reaction. Perhaps saying nothing  _ was _ her reaction.

The unsettling silence stifled the air in the room, and you couldn’t take it any more.

“You have to die?” Your somber tone pierced Diana’s heart, and she couldn’t help the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. “Diana? In order for Ares to die… you must die as well?” 

_ What in the name of Zeus is happening?!  _

_ She cannot possibly  _ need  _ to die in order to kill him, right? _

_ Right? _

“There has to be some other way. This cannot be true, Zeus would never-” Diana pulled your hands into her own, her words caught in her throat as she met your teary eyes.

“I am afraid it is the only way, Y/N.”

“It’s inevitable, dove. It was meant to happen, ever since Zeus brought her to be.” James’ voice was quiet, but the serious tone it carried felt a stake being driven through your heart. You snapped out of your lost daze, locking eyes with the man across from you. 

“You knew? This entire time?” His gaze fell to his hands, your words echoing in his mind. You watched him, your anger, fear, and sadness starting to consume you.  _ I refuse to hold back anymore. _

“Answer me, you bastard! Did you know?” Your words cut at his soul, and James knew he had no other choice but to answer.

“No, not always. Not until I fought my father. He said his true match was Diana; only she could end him once and for all.” James slumped back in his chair, his face expressionless as his memories flashed before his eyes.

* * *

 

_ “This is all pointless in the end, boy.” Ares grunted, wielding his sword above his head, bringing it down on James’ shoulder. The demigod hissed at the contact, stopping the blade from tearing his arm off with his shield. _

_ “I will kill you, whatever the cost.” James pushes the sword out of his body, throwing his father back onto the ground. The god is smiling, a dark laugh escaping his lips as he looks up at his son. _

_ “Then your life will be a waste, my son. You will not kill me, simply because you  _ cannot.” 

_ “What is that supposed to mean?” James steps on the god’s chest, digging his heel into his ribcage as they locked eyes. _

_ “Why do you think she is called the God Killer, you imbecile? Diana’s life will pay the price for humanity’s useless salvation.” _

* * *

 

You couldn’t think straight. Your thoughts were a jumbled mess, your heart aching with the pain of the truth you now carried.  _ Diana must die.  _

You didn’t want to believe it. Even if it was the truth, you refused to accept it. You were not going to allow Ares to strip Man’s World of yet another innocent life. 

Shifting your gaze from Diana to James, noting their concern as they met your eyes.  _ They’ve already given up. I won’t. Not yet. _

“What do we do now, then?” You said, voice resilient, even if tears threatened to slip.

“We prepare. We must be ready; who knows when Ares will return.” You nodded, closing your eyes as you tried to calm down. Diana glanced back at James, her hands still holding yours. The demigods looked at one another, exchanging a knowing glance.

* * *

Overwhelmed with everything you’ve learned, you wind up falling asleep on Diana’s couch. James places his jacket over you, his touch lingering just a moment longer than needed, which does not escape Diana. She’s walked out onto her balcony, her empty glass still in hand. She leans against the railing, bitterly admiring the view of the city as James joins her, his heart heavy. 

They stand together in silence for some time, neither acknowledging what’s just happened until James clears his throat.

“Save it. I already know what you’re going to say.” Diana says sternly, feeling his gaze bore into her, his mouth slightly agape.

“Diana, this is out of our control. We have to get her to understand that.” 

“I  _ know _ . She reminds me of myself; when I did not understand Man the way the rest of the world did.” Diana sighed, playing with the glass in her hand.

“Then what exactly are we going to do?” James inquired, his voice laced with more concern than he wanted. Diana glanced at him, intrigued by the concern the demigod had for you. She smiled for a moment before looking away, staring out into the distance again.

“I know this was never part of the plan, James, but I need you to promise me something.” He looked up at her, his heartbeat racing.

“Yes?”

“Protect her with your life. I know she’ll ask you to do the same for me, but we both know it is futile. Like you said before, your father won’t stop until he follows through with our deaths. We’ll see to it he never does.” Diana met James’ gaze, the weak smile on her lips bringing no comfort to either of them.

“I’ve known warriors like you two, Diana. Are you sure we can defeat him?” 

“Oh, I don’t think you’ve known warriors like us, James.”


End file.
